1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to storage devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a storage device for the oil exploration industry. Specifically, the invention relates to a storage device for holding an extended length of a floating oil boom therein and to a suspension system for retaining the storage device on an oil rig or ship until it is needed in the event of an emergency, and to a method of using the same.
2. Background Information
With the recent oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico it has become evident that there is a need for drilling platforms or oil rigs, oil transportation vessels and other marine equipment used in the oil exploration industry to carry equipment to rapidly contain oil spills. This equipment needs to be available immediately so that the spread of any spilled oil can be controlled as early in the emergency as possible.
One of the most common and most effective pieces of equipment used to control oil spills in large bodes of water is the floating oil boom. Floating oil booms are typically made from a heavy-duty PVC that encloses a floatation device and includes a weight that hangs downwardly when in the water to keep the boom in a particular orientation. The boom is manufactured in sections that are folded up accordion-style and are banded together for transportation and storage. When the boom reaches the oil spill site, the banding is cut and the sections of boom are secured together to form a floating barrier that is lowered into the ocean or lake and is positioned to limit the dispersion of the spilled oil.
It would be ideal for an oil rig, for example, to keep a supply of floating oil boom on board at all times so that the boom can be deployed at a moment's notice. One of the issues in this regard is that deck space is at a premium on an oil rig and there are essentially no places on a rig to store a sufficient quantity of oil boom that could make a difference in the event of an emergency.
There is therefore a need in the art for a novel device and method for storing a quantity of floating oil boom on an oil rig or other marine vessel that makes the boom readily accessible in the event of an emergency but does not occupy valuable deck space.